


Everyday you amaze me

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Cotton Candy Bingo Fest, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Family Fluff, Future, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just like you practised with Auntie Angie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday you amaze me

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, set post-canon.
> 
> Written for the prompt Cherished on the public bingo card for the [Cotton Candy Bingo Fest](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/65610.html) hosted by ysabetwordsmith at allbingo on Dreamwidth.
> 
> The title is from an old happy hardcore track.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Mikey was sitting on the kitchen worktop with Peggy standing in front of him to make sure he didn’t fall off, they were watching Jack throwing a ball against one of the bigger trees in the garden. He looked upset. Peggy knew that his work had been getting him down recently and that he’d considered resigning from the NYPD to stay at home with Mikey instead, yet she’d somehow persuaded him to give it some time before making a final decision.

Mikey glance expectantly at Peggy, “Daddy know secret?” he asked.

“Not yet love,” Peggy replied, smiling at their son, she added, “but I do have an idea.”

“What mummy?”

Peggy lifted the boy from the worktop, putting him on the floor. “Why don’t you go outside and tell daddy our secret?”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’ll cheer him up.” Peggy gently ruffled his hair before he ran to the back door.

He stopped for second. “What do I say?” he asked anxiously.

Peggy took a moment to think about it before answering. “Just like you practised with Auntie Angie.” She opened the door for him, crouching to his height giving him a hug for encouragement.

*

Once he was in the garden, Jack turned to smile at the boy before picking him up and holding him at his hip. “Why are you outside?”

“Tell you something,” he shyly spoke.

Jack let the ball he’d been throwing drop to the ground before sitting down on the grass, drawing Mikey into his lap. “Mummy has a secret.”

“And you’re telling it to me?” Jack was intrigued by the child’s choice of words. “What is it?”

Mikey whispered, “Sister or brother,” in his dad’s ear before moving from his lap and running towards the house. 

Jack was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. “Where’s mummy?”

“Inside with Bolt.”

Once at the steps Jack waited a moment before picking his son up and carrying him inside. Hearing the secret had done wonders for his demeanour, this had given him something to smile about for a change. They went inside, Mikey disappeared upstairs without being prompted to do so.

Jack let out a steady breath before going through to the living room, he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped when he saw how Peggy and Bolt were arranged on the sofa. Both were lying in the same position. He crouched down, pushing an errant strand of hair from her forehead. “I can’t wait Marge,” he quietly said.

“Can’t wait for what?” came the sleepy reply.

“Another adventure in parenting.”

“So that’s what Mikey told you,” Peggy smiled at him. “It’s a moment for him to cherish,” she half-joked.

Jack chuckled at her. “You would have told me soon enough. You can’t fasten the button on your skirts any more.”

“Hadn’t realised you were paying attention sweetheart.”

“When it’s you darling, I pay attention to everything,” he said before kissing her on the lips.

Mikey returned to the living room, taking his favoured spot on the sofa. He looked at his parents, letting out a sigh before asking, “Can I keep my bedroom?”

Peggy and Jack laughed at the innocent question. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This scene didn't quite fit in with my OITBW verse so I'm posting it as a complete ficlet instead.


End file.
